Super Girl - Material Perversions
by IndianOutlawEsq
Summary: A new, all metal villain is robbing banks, and to cover their escape send patrons out in various stages of undress. Super Girl loses her own classic outfit and is forced to rely on a less than modest back up. All the while Ms. Grant meets with someone about a mysterious "League." It begins in the future, then picks up somewhere in the first season.


Prologue

As the middle aged gentleman entered club, he could immediately smell the cheap liquor, cheap vaping scent, and cheap cologne.

The dim lights forced him to pause as his eyes adjusted to the colored lights on the phallus shaped, pole centric stage. Choosing to sit at a side table; a scantily clad woman took his drink order and a few moments later his watered down scotch arrived. On his second sip the stage lights flickered and within seconds a dancer appeared on the stage.

"Gentlemen, welcome to the stage, Kitty Cat." The announcer said in a less than excited nearly monotone voice. The music began and the curtains parted; she entered.

She was not largely buxom woman but still very tight in her bikini with sequined trim and blond locks. The music was a bit out of sync from her dance routine but no one was here for the quality of the dance. As she sauntered about, her top soon fell to the stage and her very perky puffed C cups were visible, they were darker than he remembered, but that was makeup. The woman's glittery body shimmered as she began working the pole. Spinning, she made her way to the top and began to 'helicopter' for what seemed like an eternity. The music ended and the hot stripper collected the many bills tossed in approval. She grabbed a wrap, placed it around her waist, leaving her boobs free and exited the stage; touching hands and granting approving looks to her adoring fans at the stage edge. One admirer slapped her ass but she just smiled and shook her finger in disapproval. She made her way to the side table and sat down, looking the distinguished gentleman in the eye.

"Did you enjoy that?" she smiled.

"Here," he handed her a $20 bill, "this is to get you to put your top back on." Cat gave a small frown, adjusted her wrap to cover her perky tits, and took the bill.

"I see you got my message." Cat said.

"Of course, but you know the answer is still no."

"Oh, come on, you could just give me another chance."

"I could, but sometimes it is better to keep people on the outside. Besides your cousin is still dead set against it." He grinned a bit as he took another sip, "he still doesn't know you do this, does he?"

"Does your wife know you are in a strip club?"

"Touché."

"Its been over 10 years. I only do this because I need another thrill besides, you know." She winked.

"What leaping over tall buildings in a single bound, running faster than a speeding locomotive, able to see though walls just ain't enough for Super Girl anymore?"

"Hey, girls gotta get her kicks somehow." She paused a second to think, "how did they get you back anyway? Thought you quit."

"Long story. Wait," He laughed, "Part time superhero and sometimes stripper; you are the best definition of a true feminist, and newly crowned CEO of a multinational media company Catco. Now I get it, Cat, guess its a better stripper name than Kara."

"You are a little slow sometimes." She giggled. "Do you remember when we first met?"

"Who can forget, you really hated me back then."

"Only for a little bit," she reached out and touched his hand tenderly, "don't you miss that time, even just a little." He pulled back his hand, raised it shaking the ring finger.

"Sorry still married." She frowned. "Now why did you really call me, and don't tell me your car broke down again, I know better?"

The Adventures of Super Girl

Season 1 - "Material Perversions"

12 years earlier...

The timeline of this story takes place before my Superman/hero story from a few years ago and follows the first season of the CW/CBS Super Girl series.

Ms. Alex Danvers entered the First National City Bank with her cell phone pressed against her ear.

"Kara, I will be over tonight, just need to stop and deposit my check from the DEO."..."I know, a top secret government organization using the latest technology to hunt aliens doesn't have direct deposit. Go figure." Alex looked up and swallowed hard. Everyone was standing still holding their hands up in the air. "Got to go sis, the bank is being robbed."

'You, brunette, put the phone down and get over with the others!" One of three masked gun toting robbers yelled at her. As Alex was ushered toward the other bank customers and employees a fully metal suited figure walked over and in spoke to her in a mechanical voice.

"Now be nice, people deserve respect, especially one so smartly dressed." The metal evil doer scanned her head to toe. "I am guessing that suit is off the rack?"

"I'm a girl on a budget." Alex returned in a sassy tone.

"What are you a size 8?" The mechanical, almost Steven Hawking mimicking tone returned.

"6, thank you." Alex could not believe she actually answered.

It was now the air was filled with the sound of police sirens and screeching police cruisers. The three with guns began acting nervous.

"Relax, their arrival was just a matter of time. Just get the money." With that the two of the three filled duffel bags with as much cash as they could liberate from the teller drawers.

"You know only a coward hides their identity, why not take off that mask off." Alex stated in a challenging tone. The metal masked robber walked carefully toward Alex, the with Alex's hand still raised, walked around her, scanning every curve of her body in the tight business suit.

"Left or right?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said left or right?"

"Ah, left."

"Good choice." The metallic crook then touched Ms. Alex Danvers left sleeve and swiped their hand toward the left. With that motion Alex' entire outfit, including panties, bra, stocking and shoes shifted one full place to the left leaving her completely and totally naked. The clothing held its shape, matching its owners body, then fell to earth. Alex screamed, placed her hands over her C cups and crouched down to the floor to try and hide her nudity. The villain next went over to the security guard. Looking over the slightly overweight senior man the question was repeated. "Left or right?"

"Right." He stated without hesitation looked directly over at the totally naked Alex Danvers.

A hand touched his right shoulder and then swiped right. His uniform, including gun belt, shoes and socks was shifted one place to the right, just like the previous time but his white boxers remained. He turned red and crossed his legs, covered his crotch. For next few minutes, without asking the question, the metal clad robber began randomly swiping shoulders, left and right. Seemingly favoring the younger ladies to the left. Naked young ladies all fell to the floor while several men were left in their underwear, except for one teller male in his early 20's. As his clothes fell to the left his sizable manhood rolled out if you will. Alex now briefly regretted not accepting his invitation for a date. Two ladies were left in tears as each reveled just how padded they were under their bras. Many of the gentlemen could not hide their appreciation of the nude women.

Outside the police had set up a perimeter and were about to call out the bank with a bull horn as the familiar "whoosh" of National City's own blue and red clad superhero flew down. At this moment the bank's main doors flew open and leading the exit our of the building was Alex, she had one arm unsuccessfully trying to conceal her breasts while the other was buried concealing her bush. Super Girl just stood there in shock, as all the naked and semi naked hostages ran toward the police. The 20 something well hung teller did not escape her attention. Breaking her stunned look, she walked to meet her caped sister.

"Alex, what happened."

"Shut up and just give me your damned cape."

Part II

The next day, inside the main office so Catco World Wide media, photojournalist Jimmy Olsen and company tech wiz Mr. Wynn ogled a computer monitor.

"Who knew under all that tactical gear was all that." Jimmy said with smile.

"Go figure, and really what a figure." On screen was a full body shot of Alex Danvers exiting the bank in all her naked glory. Her adopted sister, Kara, aka Super Girl in disguise, entered the offices, rounding a corner as the two drooled over the picture.

"Wynn!" She called out. "Please tell me you managed to get all the footage of the bank robbery."

"Yes, yes I did." He looked at Jimmy, pressing a key on his keyboard turning his screen into a spread sheet. "I downloaded all the footage from the police dash cameras, the bank security feed and two iphone cloud uploads."

"And did you do what I asked?"

"Yes, all the footage has mysteriously been deleted from the police, bank and cloud. Your sister's image is safe and will not appear on any internet site." He held his breath hoping she didn't suggest he remove his copies.

"Thank you very much.

"Doesn't keeping the footage from the police hinder the investigation?" Jimmy asked.

"Keeping nude pictures of my sister off the web is more important." Kara snapped back.

Walking over to her desk in her short skirt and Wal-Mart blouse she could hear her boss Cat Grant, CEO of Catco Worldwide Media, humming through the open glass door to her office. She sat at her desk and began sorting various memos and documents. The main elevator let out a loud ding and everyone in the office seemed to look up as a young gentleman dressed smartly in black step off carrying a large envelope. He approached Kara's desk.

"Excuse me, I have a delivery for Ms. Grant." Kara looked up to see the dark haired, twenty something male with hazel eyes.

"How did you, um, I am sorry, Ms. Grant does not take mail directly. You should have been told to leave it downstairs. How did you get up here?"

"I can be very persuasive." He smiled a bit. "So I can just go in." Kara jumped up and ran around her desk blocking his path to the open door to Cat's office.

"Ms. Grant doesn't like to take mail directly. You can give it to me."

"I am so sorry, but this is for her only, and well neither rain nor snow etc." As he tried to step around her Kara continued to move to block him.

"Please, no. Do I have to call security?" She pointed away.

Ms. Grant now stopped her internal musical interlude and called out to the door.

"Kara, is there some problem?"

"No problem, Ms. Grant, nothing I cant handle." Kara returned.

"Ms. Grant, I have a letter for you." The man said. Ms. Grant approached the door.

"Sir, as I am sure you have no doubt been told, I do not take correspondence directly." She said in a dismissive tone, then eyeballing the man up and down. "No matter how young and handsome the delivery boy is."

"It is from the League." He stated firmly.

"The league? The League of Women Voters, the National Basketball League, if the latter please tell Lebron I am not interested and the restraining order is still in place." Cat Grant turned to walk away with Kara still standing between them.

"No, ma'am, its from 'The League'." He pronounced the last two words with more definitiveness.

"You mean 'The League?" He nodded in agreement. Cat Grant's face dawned a slight smirk then she motioned Kara to move and led him into the office. The door closed behind the two. Kara stood dumbfounded as Jimmy and Wynn approached her looked through the glass walled office at the two inside.

"What was that all about?" Jimmy asked.

"Something about a league?" Kara said.

"Can you hear what they are saying?" Wynn asked Kara, aka Super Girl.

After a few moments Kara had a confused look on her face. She even stepped closer toward the closed office doors.

"It doesn't make sense." She said as her two office mates looked to her for more information. "I can hear Ms. Grant but not him?" She shook her head but it did not change the information.

"What?" Wynn asked.

"Ms. Grant is clearly agreeing with whatever is in the letter and I can see his lips moving but I cannot hear him."

About five minutes passed and Ms. Grant and the stranger shook hands, he exited her office, the office team scrambling to look busy as he exited. He walked up to Kara.

"Pardon me, I believe I owe you an apology. I was very rude to you before and I do know you have a job to do."

"You take delivery boy seriously." Wynn said under his breath.

"It seemed to work out." Kara returned.

"Let me make it up to you I am going to be in town for a couple of days, let me buy you dinner tonight." He didn't really ask.

"Sorry, but no, I have plans." She was lying and he knew it.

"Very well, maybe some other time." He headed toward the elevator.

Kara was pounced upon by her two office mates.

"Maybe you should; find out what this league is." Jimmy said.

"For all we know it is a bowling league Ms. Grant has joined."

"I doubt it. The reporter in me tells me there is more to this." Jimmy commented. Kara took a deep breath and ran toward the elevator, caught Ian before the elevator door closed. They spoke for a few moments, Wynn and Jimmy wishing they had super hearing. She returned.

"We are meeting tonight at Chester's for a drink."

Part III

As the day was coming to a close, Ms. Grant having left early, as she often did, the office was winding down.

"What time is the big date?" Wynn asked as he was still a bit jealous as he had asked Kara out dozens of times only to be rejected, he was in the friend zone.

"We are meeting at 7." Nearly all of the monitors playing various news feeds lit up. Everyone's attention was now drawn toward them.

"Breaking news, National City Savings and loan is being robbed. Police are reporting several hostages were taken just as before the bank was about to close.

"On it." Kara said as she ran to a private balcony. Her blouse buttons flew as the familiar "S" on her costume came into view. Seconds later Super Girl was flying across the city, her red cape and skirt fluttering in the wind. From above she could see several police cars positioned in front of the bank. Exactly as before, the doors opened and over a dozen people ran from the bank, mostly all naked, several in various forms of underwear. She caught herself looking a bit longer at a few of the younger men, all of which were totally naked. One woman, despite still wearing a bra, had her large breasts bounce free. Super Girl could not help but notice some of the men were sporting erections. There was one middle aged gentleman running in small bikini briefs and suspenders on his dark socks. Not being fooled, Super Girl flew toward the back of the bank and landed in the alley. As she did the back door opened and three masked robbers exited followed by one fully metal clad one.

"Metal Man! Give up." She said with a stern voice.

"Really, Super Girl." The mechanical voice returned. "Go I got this." The three non metallic bad guy ran down the alley.

Metal and Super faced off toward each other.

"There is no where to go." Super Girl puffed her chest.

"I was thinking the same thing. Right or left?"

"Excuse me?" Just as Super Girl answered the villain lunged forward. Super Girl easily used here speed to dodge the hand headed toward her shoulder. She then used her super strength to push the metal suited foe down. Fate came to fruition as she stood over her foe about to give a witty retort.

"You know I don't need the shoulder." With that the metal villain touched Super Girls leg, she reacted by jumping to the side only to be swiped right. The Super Girl costume hung in mid air for a brief moment. For a brief moment Super Girl stood before the criminal, wearing only a tiny thong. It was now she cursed Wynn for designing her costume with a built in brazier.

"I never figured you for a thong girl." The metallic voice said.

Crossing her arms over her naked breasts, the nearly naked Super Girl flew away in a streak. With her heart beating very fast she hoped no one else was able to see her this way.

With a loud "whoosh" Super Girl flew into the window of her loft apartment and took a deep breath. She stood for a moment hoping no one saw her nudity flying across the sky. Looking over she now spotted Jimmy Olson, Wynn and her sister Alex standing there with their jaws open. Alex quickly, nearly as fast as Super Girl, put her hands over the eyes of the two gentlemen. Super Girl yelped and attempted to cover her nudity. It was too late, now the sight was burned into everyone's brain. Utilizing her super speed she put on some clothes in a flash.

Still uncomfortable, the now dressed in civilian clothes, Kara confronted her guests.

"What are you three doing here?" She asked felling still exposed.

"We asked Alex here to help us with this League thing." Jimmy said, all the while looking at his shoes.

"They told me about your date and I think any excuse to get you to go out is a good one." Alex said. "When was the last time you went on one anyway?"

"You know." Kara said. "I don't think I am in the mood now anyway."

Kara related the tale about her encounter with the bank robbers.

"Do you think the two are related, maybe the guy in the office is the leader of this gang?"

"I checked the database at the DEO and there is nothing about a league. However, I don't think they are related, Cat Grant would never associate with such an obvious sexist."

As seven PM approached Kara was convinced to go out and at the very least fake some sort of social life. Being Super Girl for a year now has put a damper on her free time.

"Very well, Wynn I need a back up costume." Kara knew since Wynn helped her create her first suit, he would need to get her another one. As she left with Alex, Jimmy and Wynn both just looked at each other. The door closed behind the two ladies and the two men just fist bumped. They are guys after all.

Part IV

Sitting in a dimly lit restaurant, Kara and her mysterious date ate their pasta and made some small talk.

"It must be exciting working for Catco." He said.  
"Well, it has its perks." Kara replied.

Over an hour passed and Kara found herself actually enjoying the moment. For over a year now she had been so caught up on saving National City from bank robbers, burning buildings and aliens she had missed the normalcy of going on a date.

"You know most people I meet ask me about Super Girl." She said, fishing for an answer.

"Why? I am sitting across from a beautiful, obviously smart woman, why on earth would I bring up the Super Girl."

"Well." She lost her thought for a moment. For another hour they discussed her job, her family, what makes her happy and she was no closer to finding out about this "League" he was involved in. "You know we have been talking and I have to admit I don't recall you telling me your name."

"Sorry, its Ian."

"Well Ian, it is very nice to meet you."

"You want to ask me something." He was direct.

"Um, well, yes. What is this league you spoke of."

"Curiosity, I like that." He sipped his wine. "Sorry cant tell you. Maybe sometime."

As he paid the check, the two stood up; Ian pulled out her chair and helped her with her coat.

"Thank you for a nice evening." Kara said with a gleam in here eye.

"It was my pleasure."

As the two started to leave the restaurant, a new flash was playing in the bar area. Both of their attention was drawn to the TV.

"...again a tanker crash on the beltway is causing quite a backup. The fire is spreading and threatening the National City Zoo." Spoke the new anchor.

Kara said good night and left him standing at the door to the restaurant. Even without her costume, she ducked around a corner and then flew to her apartment in hopes Wynn had a backup outfit for her.

"Wynn, so you have a backup?" She said as she landed in the living room.

"Well, kind of." He blushed and held his head low.

'"What do you mean, kind of." She said in a dismayed voice.

"Well I didn't have any extra bullet and fireproof material so I had to use on of the outfits we originally worked on."

"Please don't tell me it was the..."

"As Super Girl flew to the site of the highway tanker fire all eyes looked upon the sight. She could see the fire spreading to the nearby tree line, meaning it was only moments before it would spread to many of the Zoo's animal habitats. Using her super breath she blew out the flames just in the nick of time. Onlookers cheered and simultaneously gasped.

V

. 

Hoping to just get home, on her way she heard a cry for help. Back in a dark alley a group of thugs were holding guns to a young woman. He was demanding her purse in this mugging. She was scared, crying a bit as they had obviously man handled her into the alley. Her clothes disheveled, she was not sure what would happen.

"Whoosh!"

Super Girl landed and walked toward the assailants.

"Gentlemen, is that any way to treat a lady." The hero quipped.

As all three gentlemen stood, as if frozen in place, Super Girl walked up to each and took their guns out of their hands; threw a few well placed punches. They continued to look transfixed upon her while laying on the ground. The victim was led out of the alley into a well let area of the main street.

"You are going to be ok now." Super Girl said.

"Thanks." She looked the new costume up and down. "You look a little cold in that outfit."

"Oh I am fine." Super Girl returned only to see the young woman point to her chest. Super Girl was indeed cold. She covered her pointers and flew away.

On the way back home she was forced to stop half a dozen more times. The most regrettable was when she had to bend over to pick up a car that had landed on a mans leg while he was changing a tire. Onlookers openly gasped as she should have bent at the knees, not the waist. In another incident she pulled a cat out of a tree, only to have its claw pull up on her top, nearly revealing her left breast. Finally returning home she felt about burning the outfit and giving up crime fighting.

The next day at work, Cat Grant assembled her team in her office. Behind here was a dozen television screens all displaying various pictures of Super Girl in her new attire. Kara was melted into the back ground, hiding behind staff members.

"Team, what is happening." Ms. Grant clicked a remote, a video of the scantily clad Superhero flying across the sky. "Why has she decided to dress like a Victoria Secret model, that may work for pop stars but this is Super Girl. Not sure this is even something to wear to the beach."

"Maybe its temporary?" Jimmy Olson piped up.

"Yea, could be a dare?" Wynn chimed in unconvincingly.

"Look, I branded her, my media empire created her. At the very least she should consult me before doing something so drastic."

"Its not really that bad." Another staffer said.

"Really?" Ms. Grant clicked another remote and another video started.

"What was Super Girl thinking? No matter what, we like it, a lot." The deep voiced male scoring over the video of Super Girl bending over to pick up a car, someone has captured on video phone. "Its a bird, no its a camel, camel tow girl. That's what we should call her, camel tow girl, able to leap men's..." The video was stopped.

"Who cares what the tabloid shock media thinks anyway?" Jimmy stated.

"Who cares, I created Tom Leaf, he does work for us, and he has a bigger audience than our evening news cast." Ms. Grant complained. Kara bushed as the video had been frozen on a zoom in of her rear showing quite the camel toe. "Get me the story. Its bad enough we have some metal suited creep stripping people during bank robberies, now we have Super Girl dressing as a go-go dancer."

As the staff filed out, jokes began to fly. Typical male locker room humor, and most of the nasty comments coming from the ladies, calling her a hussy, a tease and one female editor referring to Super Girl as Super Hooker. Kara got mad, she stopped, and stormed back into Cat Grants office.

"Ms. Grant!" She said in a raised tone, Cat Grant barely gave the tone a notice.

"Kara, what has your panties in a bunch this time?"

"Ms. Grant, I suggest you and the likes of Tom Leaf are wrong here." Kara checked her tone.

"Really, what makes you think I am ever wrong?"

"We teach ladies to empower themselves, we are mocking Super Girl and all the other women out there who choose to dress differently. Just because she chooses to wear a more revealing outfit than society dictates she should become the butt of jokes. Women should feel free to wear whatever they want without fear of retribution. No one mocks Super Man for his skin tight suit. How about Aquaman and his desire to not wear a shirt all the time. Don't get me started on all the sidekicks Batman has had. Aren't we guilty of slut shaming here?"

"Why Kara, you actually make sense here," Ms. Grant took a breath and held her composure. "Tell Jimmy to arrange a meeting with me and Super Girl, I want her side of the story.

Exiting the office, Kara caught Jimmy and Wynn talking.

"Ms. Grant wants you to arrange a meeting with Super girl." She said looking at Jimmy Olson.

"Do you think that wise?" He replied. "By the way, what is up with that new outfit?"

"That was me," Wynn chimed up. "It was one of the first concept suits we tried. I am working on a new one but the ballistic material is hard to get, its on order."

"Only good thing is it hides better under my clothes." Kara stated under her breath.

"Look I have a human interest story to follow up on first, then perhaps we can arrange a meeting with Ms. Grant and me and Super Girl." Jimmy winked knowing Kara would be more comfortable with some support.

"Mind if I tag along?" Kara asked. "I could use a distraction and a normal human interest story might just do the trick."

"Ah, not, well." Jimmy stuttered, only to have Wynn nudge him in the shoulder. "Very well."

One hour later Kara regretted her instance to join. The two stood outside the "Kitty Kat Lounge."

"What is this?" She complained.

"Its a human interest story. You know this is the oldest exotic dance club in National City. The great grand daughter of the founder still runs the place. It has just been declared a city landmark."

"Really, a strip club. This is so demeaning."

Upon entering, Jimmy tried to hide his enjoyment as Kara kept her eyes on the floor. On the stage was a completely naked woman with some very large, very enhanced breast bouncing, yes bouncing around. Kara was taken aback as Jimmy Olson, photojournalist for Catco World Wide Media hugged a very scantily clad woman in her 20's.

"Kara, this is Champagne, great granddaughter of Kitty Dove, founder of this fine establishment."

"Ah, pleased to meet you." Kara was not in her comfort zone.

"Always good to meet a friend of the great James Olson." Champagne said in a deep southern accent.

"Mind if I get a few atmosphere shots." Jimmy asked.

"Of course darling." The owner replied. As Jimmy headed off in photographer mode, Kara was led to a back table. Champagne looked her up and down, "so how do you know James?"

"We work together, does he come here often?" Kara inquired.

"From time to time. He likes to talk," she looked at Kara who had eyes displaying hundreds of questions. "You think all we do is take off our clothes?"

"Well, don't you find this a bit demeaning?"

"Sweetie, men give us money, we take the money and they get to see us naked as God intended."

"As God intended?" Kara's eyes went back to the E sized breasts jiggling just inches from a patrons face.

"Honey, its just a job. And if you do it right, its a fun job." Champagne laughed.

"I could never, its just so, you know."

"It takes a certain person, and while I must say you have quite a tight little body, it takes more than just that. See when we are on stage we control everything. Even those guys pretending not to look are looking. The right move, the right strut can make the most hardened, even the most religious man, and yes sometimes women give up their hard earned cash."

"James visits here often?"

"Not really, mostly when entertaining clients. We go to the same church." She replied to Kara's shocked look. "I will say he came in a few times with a very distinguished woman, she was quite a tipper."

"Ms. Grant?" Kara let that slip.

"We don't kiss and tell, but she does like the VIP room."

After leaving, Kara gained a new understanding og her boss. Perhaps appreciation is not the right word. She always felt strippers were doing more than just undressing for bills. She was wrong, at least partly wrong.

"James, arrange a meeting, tell Ms. Grant that Super Girl will see her tomorrow in the usual place."

"Where is the usual place?"

"She knows, and you don't need to come along."

VI

Streaking across the sky, Super Girl in her very small uniform with recently added short cape drew more than a few looks from the crowd below. Arriving at the site of her and Ms. Grants first meeting; a cliff overlooking National City.

"Ms. Grant, you wanted to see me."

"Well, well, well. Super Girl. That is quite an interesting choice of attire."

"You have a problem with woman choosing their own clothes."

"Why the change?"

"What, do you wear the same outfit every day."

"Honey, I never wear the same outfit twice." Ms. Grant replied smugly.

"Ms. Grant, can I ask a favor?" Super Girl swallowed, "any way you can ask your shock jock, Tom Leaf tone down the comments."

"What and risk creating another Live Wire incident. Besides, you are a big girl now."

"I would have thought you, above all people, would not condone slut shaming."

"Funny, I had the same conversation with my assistant. Still, what is up with the tiny outfit."

"Change is good but if it helps, think of this only as temporary."

"I don't suppose we could get you to do a few poses for the front page of the Tribune."

Super Girl flew away.

Back at the DEO headquarters, Super Girl flew in, landing beside her sister Alex.

"Do we have anymore on the metallic pervert." She asked.

"Well, I visited the scene of the second robbery and checked the footage from the security; shame how we don't have the footage from the first robbery to go on."

"Yes, um, shame." Super Girl bit her lip.

"Everything seemed normal, except for this little anomaly. Look when I zoom into the side of the metal suit as the robbers headed toward the back exit."

"What is that?"

"Its a calendar, specifically a bank calendar magnet. You know the free give away."

"This means the suit is real metal, so?"

"Well unlike other metal suited villains, this suite is really metal. And if we use this little device," Alex help up a small brick sized item with flashing lights and an LED screen, "we can turn any large metal object into a powerful electro magnet."

"I get it, place it on a dumpster and can capture while avoiding the touching problem." Super Girl smirked. Each woman began looking away from each other performing an awkward pause. Alex then held up a second device.

"I have a better plan."

Now all we need is for the bad guys to strike again. As Super Girl began to walk away, with many of the other DEO agents stealing a glimpse of her near perfect ass wiggling, Alex added, "I just hope the footage from this robbery doesn't mysteriously disappear."

Part VII

Alarm bells rang out at the Pony Express S&L National City branch rang out. Like in all the other cases, as the police arrived the front doors opened a dozen naked people began running toward law enforcement. Behind the building the doors flew open, as each dark hooded robber exited out the elevated stairway to the alley, they were instantly whisked away to the top of a nearby building with no means of exit. When the Metal villain exited, making a pronounced metal on metal sound as their boots stepped onto the metal stairs, there was pause as the henchmen were nowhere to be seen. Standing in the middle of the alley was Super Girl, in not so modest costume, sporting what is commonly known as headlights, from the cool breeze. She had her arms crossed in defiance.

"Its time for you to face justice."

"Really," an electronic voice replied.

"Give up and this will go much easier. Alex, now."

Alex tossed one of the rectangular devices at the metal robbers feet. Instantly the metal stairs became magnetized, effectively locking two metal boots in place.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Time for a little payback." Alex said as she attached the other to a nearby dumpster. She turned the dial all the way up and suddenly anything metallic began flying across the alley, attaching itself firmly to the now very powerful electromagnetic dumpster. With the metal boots firmly affixed, the metal suit began to lean toward the dumpster.

Arms flew outward and two metal gloves flew passed Super Girl, making a clunk sound as they struck. Metal sleeves ripped free showing two bare arms. Then one by one, shin plates, metal belt, thigh plates clunked against the dumpster, each was proceeded by a ripping sound from the under cloth. Shoulder plates flew, as did now a large breast plate. Super Girl and Alex were shocked at the sight. Soon a crotch plate, butt plate and finally a metal mask completed the trip across the alley. Left standing with metal boots still firmly attached to the metal stairs was a completely naked women. The metal was connected to any material and took that along for a ride.

"Well, I believe the term is commando." Super Girl quipped.

DD boobs, short black hair and a neatly trimmed bush greeted the eyes of two ladies as they looked upon their naked foe. Alex turned off the device and all the metal came crashing to the earth, making a very loud clanking noise. She picked up one of the gloves which was still blinking.

"Look Super Girl, this is a transmogrophier."

"A what?"

"Its what she used to strip us."

Trying hard, and mostly unsuccessfully to cover her nudity, the exposed villainess was approached by Super Girl.

"Who are you?"

"Just someone trying to make a name for herself."

"Where did you get this?" Alex demanded.

"I will never tell."

"Speaking of tell, I think its time for the show part of Show and Tell. The alley was now filling with armed police officers. Each amazed a the sight.

"Agent Danvers, FBI," Alex flashed a gold badge, gold being non-magnetic to the entering police.

"Thanks Super Girl." One of the police officers said as he handcuffed the naked woman. Alex turned off the first device and took possession of the transmogropher glove. Now beging led, deliberately to the front of the building, the naked handcuffed robber wore only two metal boots and a pair of handcuffs. She kept demanding something to cover her nudity, but based on her past history the cries fell on def ears. Flash bulbs and TV camera spot light recorded this moment for all of history.

"Wait!" Super Girl ran toward the handcuffed woman, she took her aside. "Where is my costume?"

"How should I know, I just tossed it aside, probably still in the alley." Stunned Super Girl did not know what to say. The police put her naked body in the squad car and drove away.

"I looked, it wasn't there." Alex said to her sister. Super Girl now garnered the attention of the press who began asking about her outfit, and more than a few comments on the temperature. She flew away.

Later…

At Catco World Wide Media HQ, the front page of the Tribune featured a picture of the naked robber, with black bars over boobs and pussy, on a slit shot of Super Girl in her nearly nothing super suit. Kara tried to remain small.

"Wynn, please tell me you have the new material." She didn't some much ask as demanded.

"Sorry, it will be another week."

Kara sat behind her desk steaming, the thought of flying around with either wedgies or camel toe unnerved her. Perhaps now would be a good time for Super Girl to take a vacation. The main elevator dinged, and much like before the entire room paused as a familiar well dressed young man exited carrying a box. He smiled, acknowledging everyone looking in his direction, even appearing to wink at a few of the ladies.

He stopped in front of Kara's desk. She looked up, not smiling as she was in her own little world. She looked at Ian.

"Just go in." Kara motioned for him to enter Ms. Grant's office.

"I am not here for her, this is for you." Kara smiled a bit as she took the box, a present is never unwelcome from a suitor. As she started to open it he put his hand on top. "May I suggest you do this in private." He walked back toward the elevator, she looked perplexed.

Kara turned behind her desk and lifted the lid, inside was the Super Suit she had lost, and a single red rose. Quickly shoving the box under her desk, she ran to stop him. Pulling him by the arm, moving away from everyone else, she confronted him.

"What, who.." She took a breath and simply said, "thank you."

"Your welcome, shame I am leaving today, maybe next time I come to town."

"Maybe." She answered. He entered the elevator. "You do take this delivery boy job seriously."

"Oh, I am not a delivery boy, I am a recruiter" The elevator doors closed.

Epilogue

Later that evening Super Girl took to the skies once again. After a long internal debate, she decided to give her skimpy, or better said more streamlined costume one more airing out. With the picture of it in all the papers, media playing video practically non stop, one more night would not hurt.

Tonight she halted a speeder, two store robberies, one lost dog and a stranded, and a small fire where she actually stopped and posed for a few pics with the firefighters. Was she enjoying this newer outfit. For a brief moment, did she feel a hand touch her rear when posing or was it just her imagination. Inside the woman of steel felt a wave of excitement as her new sexualized personal began to reveal itself. In only a few days, people initially shunned the skimpy outfit to now her becoming a symbol of empowerment. No longer should women feel ashamed to show off their feminine features, especially if it also highlights her athletic abilities. As she thought to herself while flying through the cool night air, 'could it be alright?'

"ESPN had athletes pose naked to show off their hard work and while many view that as enticing, it was also empowering!" She blurted aloud. "I can do this, I can wear what I want and if I want to wear this or the old suit, then so be it. I like who I am I like what I look like, I like being looked at. This is a whole new me! I will wear this uniform with pride, to hell with what others think."

A call for help was heard from below. Super Girl immediately flew to the ground to discover a man trapped under a fallen tree limb. Onlookers began to gather.

"Super Girl, help him, please." A frantic woman cried out. Super Girl looked at the large fallen tree limb, then, taking a learned page from her previous incident, went to the back side of the scene, facing away from the crowd. No camel toe pictures this week. As she bent at the knees, grabbing a strong hold of the very heavy branch, Super Girl thought just how much more flexible this outfit was proving. Not only did it hide better under her civilian wear, it was more practical. She could overlook the sex nature of the wear and just focus on becoming a positive body role model for all women. This would be the beginning of a whole new self. As she placed both hands to get good leverage, she jerked upwards only to hear a sound she was not expecting. The tearing of fabric split nearly completely front to back. Opening up her entire crotch, effectively splitting the lower half of her costume into two part barely held at the elastic waist band.

'Why did I decide to go without today?' she thought to herself.

Flying from the scene in such a blur, using the branch as a cover from any potential cameras, Super Girl headed home. Standing completely naked in her kitchen she tossed the garment in the metal trash can and heat vision it into ashes.

Comments Welcome,

IO


End file.
